The field of the disclosure relates generally to an ultrasonic phased array, and more specifically to using an ultrasonic phased array for inspecting a curved surface.
Ultrasonic phased arrays are often used to generate and receive ultrasound. Instead of a single transducer and beam, phased arrays use multiple ultrasonic elements and electronic time delays to create beams via constructive and destructive interference. Phased array beams can be steered, scanned, swept, and/or focused electronically. Beam steering enables selected beam angles to be optimized ultrasonically by orienting them substantially perpendicularly to predicted discontinuities, such as, for example, a lack of fusion in automated welds. Beam steering, usually called sectorial or azimuthal scanning, can be used to map components at appropriate angles to optimize a probability of detection of discontinuities. Sectorial scanning is useful when a minimal footprint is possible. Electronic focusing enables a beam shape and size to be optimized at an expected defect location, as well as optimizing a probability of detection. Overall, the use of phased arrays permits optimizing discontinuity detection while minimizing testing time.
However, while phased arrays are often used to test an integrity of an object, such as a pipe, there is currently little or no ideal solution prevalent to perform circumferential scanning of objects having curved surfaces.